The Unsung War
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Song Summoner&Animorphs crossover.The Yeerks want hosts that wont resist-& Militiamen are perfect.Stargazers&Yeerks join forces to take over the world.Are Ziggy&his friends strong enough to defeat them or do they need the Animorphs?full sum inside R&R plz


Summary: Song Summoner the Unsung Heroes Encore and Animorphs crossover. The Yeerks want hosts that won't resist them- and the Militiamen are emotionless fighters, perfect for the job. The Stargazers and Yeerks join forces to take over the world. Are Ziggy, Z.E.R.O. and the Superstars enough, or does it take a certain group of Andalite Bandits' help to win?

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or Song Summoner. If I did, Animorphs would have ended differently, and I would have finished the game last week.

A/N: I have recently bought the Song Summoner application- well, really, about two weeks ago- and so far the only level I need is the last one, against Ultimate Number 42. If anyone knows how I can beat him, please help! I have some rare cards, but so far they haven't worked…

Anyway, I got this idea in the middle of the game- I think one of the gate levels. I also saw that, well at least when I looked around, there wasn't any Song Summoner fanfiction so I decided I was going to write one myself. I'm probably going to need help remembering the order of the battles and everything- I won't go back to the beginning unless I beat U. N. 42!

The last thing I'm going to say is thank you for even bothering to read this (possibly crappy) story! Please correct me on anything if you see something wrong!

Now on we go!

PROLOGUE

Two worlds, two wars, and only handfuls of heroes versus thousands of enemies.

On one side, a silver headed teen named Ziggy, joined with Militiamen Z.E.R.O., the Superstars they freed, and the many Tune Troopers Ziggy controls- all against the never ending army of Militiamen under Number 42's control.

On the other, five human teens and one alien, together the Animorphs, possessing the power to change shape, fighting the parasitic mind controlling slugs called Yeerks.

Both resistance leaders have lost their brothers to the other side. Both of their enemies have a near never ending supply of warriors.

Even with their powers, can they defeat the evil before it's too late?

CHAPTER ONE

"GZRT!!!" The Militiamen cried out seconds before they were beheaded by several non human beings.

I Clap. Clap. /I

The aliens turned to face a horned robot. The many bladed ones tensed and readied for combat while their leader, a blue centaur, studied and debated on if they should attack this one too.

This one was larger than the ones before, the visser noted. Was this one their leader?

"Excellent job, you sliced through my forces faster than the Conductor has ever done. Perhaps you are against the Network as well?" The robot asked.

The Visser tensed slightly. This one hadn't attacked on sight like the ones before. However, he didn't let his Hork-Bajir guards stand down. ((Who are you? And what is this Network you speak of?))

The robot smiled. "I am Number 42. The Network is all of the robots in this world that I have made. Since you do not know me, you are not with the Conductor?"

The visser looked at the robot in confusion. ((Why would a musician be of threat to you?))

Number 42 gave a weird laugh. "It will come clear soon enough. Now, is there any way I can help you?"

A gleam shimmered in the visser's four eyes.

-.-

The silver haired teen sulked in his seat. It was almost five years to date of his brother's kidnapping.

"Why the long face, kid?" The teen looked up at the broad smiling Soul Master.

"It's… it's nothing, Soul Master," Ziggy replied.

Soul Master smiled and patted Ziggy's back. "All right then. Now, before I send you off next week, I have a few people I want you to meet." He turned to lead Ziggy to the visitors.

They stopped in a room. Inside, there were two boys, two girls, a hawk and- a blue human with the lower body of a horse?

"Who are these people, Soul Master?" Ziggy asked, confused. "Is the blue one a new type of Militiamen you found? Or are they all a new breed of Militiamen?"

Soul Master laughed heartily. "No, they are not robots. These are the 'Animorphs', as they call themselves. Animorphs, this is Ziggy."

Ziggy nodded respectfully, wondering what kind of people they could be to call Soul Master's attention- and if the blue one wasn't a robot, and it certainly wasn't a human, then what was it?

The tall brunette boy stood up from his spot on the floor. The shorter black haired boy, tall blond girl, and short African American girl followed his lead. The hawk landed on the blonde's shoulder- she flinched, but didn't seem to mind. The blue creature put down his bladed tail as if he realized he wouldn't be fighting; all Ziggy could think was how many Militiamen- or, gulp, humans- the blade could slice through.

"I'm Jake," The brunette boy offered his hand to shake with Ziggy. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Ziggy took Jake's hand and shook it. He turned to face the others as Jake introduced them. "This is my cousin Rachel, her best friend Cassie, my best friend Marco, the hawk is our friend Tobias, and 'the blue one', as you call him, is Ax. We can't exactly say his full name without messing it up."

The stray thought that the group must be mental to give an animal a name crossed the silver headed teen's mind. He pushed it out- after all, his life wasn't exactly normal either. "Nice to meet you all."

((Would you please stop staring at me? I may be a bird but I got feelings too, you know.))

Ziggy blinked. Did the bird just talk? It had its head under its wing, preening itself.

((I just asked for you to stop staring.))

Ziggy shook his head, in slight disbelief. "It's not just me, right? The bird just talked, right?"

((Yes, I just spoke. Who did you expect? Godzilla?)) Tobias replied.

Marco laughed. "The bird-boy isn't your everyday bird,"

Tobias turned his head to glare at Marco. Marco gave him a look that said, "What?" and Tobias shrugged- a strange thing to watch a bird do- and turned away.

"We're not exactly normal." Cassie said.

Raising an eyebrow, Ziggy asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The blue creature, Ax, turned his two stalk eyes at Jake. He must have asked him something, though Ziggy wasn't sure how, he had no mouth, because Jake nodded slightly.

((We can morph.)) Ax explained after Jake had added "In plain English, though."

"Morph?" Ziggy repeated.

((I'll do the honors.)) Tobias flew off of Rachel's shoulders and onto the floor. He flapped his wings a bit, regaining his balance.

At first, nothing happened. Ziggy was about to open his mouth to wonder if they were pulling his leg, but right as he did so, Tobias' feathers started to melt into smooth, pale skin.

Ziggy held in a gasp of surprise and some signs of sickness as bones crunched and organs grew and were moved around. At least they weren't joking.

Tobias ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "This is my human form. I'm usually in my hawk form, though. If I stay in this form for over two hours, I'll be stuck and won't be able to morph again." Rachel had a guilty looking expression on her face, as if she wanted him to do just that.

"Oh..." Ziggy turned to Soul Master, who, surprisingly, was still standing there, without saying a word. "No offense, but why are they here?"

Soul Master smiled. "They are to go with you on your quest."

This was responded by a chorus of "WHAT?!"'s from our human (or at least in human form) heroes and heroines. Ax was the only one not to reply that way.

((If you excuse me for disagreeing, but we are in the middle of a war in our world. If possible, we'd like to go back,)) Ax stated, scuffing a hoof on the floor.

"Visser Three is probably having the time of his life- no 'Andalite Bandits' messing up his plans to take over Earth." Marco mumbled.

"That is my reason for bringing you here-" Soul Master began, before being interrupted by another chorus of "WHAT?!"'s. He continued as if nothing happened. "-This, Visser Three as you call him, he looks like Ax, correct?" Jake shakily nodded. "There have been reports of a blue shape changing monster and giants with blades growing off of them in the nearby cities."

"The visser and his Hork-Bajir guards." Rachel added grimly.

"So they're here too?" Jake asked.

Soul Master nodded. "They are."

"We should set off right now and stop him-" Cassie began.

"We need to be prepared."

"I'll go with you." Jake and Ziggy interrupted. The former looked at the latter, slightly surprised.

"Are you sure?" Jake wondered.

Ziggy hesitated. Why had he said that? He sighed inwardly, and nodded.

"Great, just what we needed- another teen who has a death wish." Marco muttered.

Rachel elbowed Marco and gave Ziggy a smile. "Ignore the Joker- he's always like that."

The silver headed teen gulped. Death wish?

"Welcome to the Animorphs, Ziggy." Jake shook Ziggy's hand again.

Ziggy hoped he had just done the right thing.


End file.
